Good Boys
by Midnight Parallax
Summary: 3x06 - "…Just add it to our list of things that good boys do when no one's watching."


**Good Boys**

 **Episode:** _3x06_

 **Summary:** "…Just add it to our list of things that good boys do when no one's watching."

"Well, well, well," said Ivan. "Two nights in a row you didn't sleep in your bed."

When Marcos returned to his room after his morning shower, he was surprised to find Ivan dressed and waiting for his arrival. He expected his roommates to be at breakfast already. After leaving Amelia's room later than planned, Marcos was rushing to finish his morning routine before anyone noticed that he was missing. Unfortunately, Ivan had noticed that something was going on, and he was seated on his bed waiting for an explanation. Ignoring him, Marcos shut the door behind him and went straight to the closet to get his clothes.

"I was studying in the library," Marcos said. He took out his gym clothes and put them on his bed, then started to get dressed.

"You expect me to believe that? Do you think I'm Roque?" Ivan asked him.

"Look man, I know the words 'study' and 'library' are not in your vocabulary, but some of us actually don't want to repeat a grade."

"If that's what 'studying in the library' means, then I'd be the top student here. I saw you with Amelia."

"Fuck," hissed Marcos as he put on his t-shirt. "You must be thrilled. Did you run and tell Carol yet?"

"If Carol knows, that's your fault for making out in the middle of the hallway," said Ivan as he stood up. "I thought the point of a secret affair with a teacher was for it to be a secret?"

Marcos finished putting on his clothes and zipped his sweater. He walked over to Ivan with a combative stance. "No one can know about this. No one. I mean it."

Ivan shrugged. "Relax. I'm on your side. We're friends, remember? And especially since this turn of events means that Carol doesn't get what she wants."

Marcos let out a sigh of relief. Since his break-up with Carolina, Ivan was even surlier than usual. It had been a difficult test of friendship for Marcos. If Ivan wanted to betray Marcos, he would have gone straight to Carol instead of talking to him. Any uncertainty the boys had about where they stood with each other became clear in that moment. They had each other's backs, no matter what was going on. "Thanks."

"So how long has she been helping you 'study'?" Ivan replied.

It was Marcos' turn to grin. "Not long. But I'd say things are progressing nicely."

"I would hope so. Her last boyfriend was that dipwad gym teacher," said Ivan. "How is she at tutoring you in the basics?"

"Why so curious?"

"I just broke up with Carol. I'd like to know if I'm wasting my free time with peer tutoring when student-teacher relations are more productive."

Marcos smiled and nodded. "Of course. Which of the teachers did you have your eye on? Elsa or Jacinta?"

Ivan made a disgusted face. "Well, that was worse than a cold shower in January."

"That isn't enough to slow you down," Marcos replied. "You hooked up with Marta Oliva the day after you broke up with Carol."

"That wasn't count. If that's what you think sleeping together is, then maybe I really don't want your opinion on dating teachers vs. students."

Marcos gave him a dirty look. "Considering that I've been with an actual woman while you're still coaching the third year girls on where their hands go, I don't think you're ready to hear what I have to say."

"Hey now, those third years make up for their lack experience with enthusiasm. I've got to pass the time with someone until the summer break. Besides, I'm sure my list would put yours to shame."

Marcos was about to exit the room when Ivan's comment made him pause. "Wait, I thought that you've always been dating Carol."

Ivan stared at him without wavering. "Carol and I have been together forever. But everyone needs some variety every once in a while."

"Does Carol know about these other girls?" asked Marcos.

Ivan stepped out of their room before Marcos could, cutting him off mid-stride. "She's no saint either. Carol knows what Carol needs to know. And right now, she doesn't need to know about you and Amelia. I'm going to let her keep thinking that you're the good boy that you pretend to be."

"You won't say anything then?"

"I swear. Just add it to our list of things that good boys do when no one's watching. I'm sure this isn't the last."

Marcos nodded and put his arm around his friend as they went down for breakfast. He reflected on how much things had changed since he started the boarding school. Two months ago, Ivan would have told the entire world about Marcos' relationship to ensure that he was in trouble. Nowadays, they had each other's backs. While Amelia was no substitute for Carol, Marcos realized that he wasn't ready to give up the first real friend he'd had in almost a year.


End file.
